pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Przeszłość nie daje o sobie zapomnieć
Claus wrócił do domu wściekły jak nigdy. Ten idiota Johann zapomniał o swojej części prezentacji na geografię. Nauczycielka – pani Richter – znana jest z tego, że na jej lekcjach panuje ostra dyscyplina. Może inny nauczyciel przymknąłby na to oko i pozwolił donieść pracę jutro, ale nie ona. Oblali. Zarwał cały weekend na dopracowanie projektu, ale ten pajac tak po prostu to olał. Rzucił plecak w kąt przedpokoju, ściągnął buty i odkopnął je w bok. Nie zdjął nawet bluzy, udał się od razu do kuchni. Otworzył lodówkę i wyjął z niej puszkę coca-coli. Wziął kilka sporych łyków, po czym odstawił ją na stół i opadł ciężko na jednym z krzeseł. Oparł głowę na dłoniach. „Jasna cholera, rodzice mnie zabiją. Od tego zależała moja ocena na koniec roku. Niech cię szlag, Johann!”, pomyślał. Nagle usłyszał śmiech swojej ośmioletniej siostry. Znudzony odwrócił głowę w stronę okna. Nina najwyraźniej świetnie się bawiła, biegała w kółko po ogrodzie, skakała i rozmawiała sama ze sobą. Kiedy w końcu wyrośnie z wyimaginowanych przyjaciół? Jej ostatni twór był wyjątkowo irytujący- nazywał się Abigail. Abigail Engel. Podobno miał tyle lat co Nina. Zabawne. Claus niechętnie wstał od stołu. Zapominając o coca-coli, podszedł do drzwi prowadzących do ogrodu i szerzej je otworzył. Siostra akurat chowała się za drzewem, zapewne udając, że bawi się w chowanego. - Nina! – zawołał. – Nie starczy już zabawy na dworze? Wieczór idzie, chłodno się zrobiło. Dziewczynka go zignorowała. Wyskoczyła zza drzewa i pognała w przypadkowym kierunku. Chłopak zdążył tylko zarejestrować blond kucyki falujące na wietrze. Zaklął pod nosem. Chcąc nie chcąc, małą musiał znaleźć i zmusić do wejścia do domu. A najlepiej to zamknąć ją w pokoju z czterema zamkami. Prawie doszedł do szopy z narzędziami, gdy kątem oka zauważył ruch w pobliskich zaroślach. Zbliżył się do rozpadającego się budynku i za nim przykucnął. Zaczekał, aż siostra wybiegnie i wystrzelił jak z procy. - Hej, Claus, puść! Powiem mamie! – mała zołza miotała się pół metra nad ziemią w jego żelaznym uścisku. Uśmiechnął się do siebie triumfalnie. - I co powiesz, że zaciągnąłem cię do domu, żebyś się nie przeziębiła? Już to widzę. Odstawił siostrę na ziemię nie puszczając jej ręki. Wlepiła w niego niebieskie oczy pełne wyrzutu. Nadąsała się, jak zwykle, gdy nie wychodziło na jej. - Ale Abigail i ja właśnie się bawiłyśmy, będzie na mnie zła, jeśli teraz pójdę. Tylko nie znowu ta Abigail. - Trudno. Jej problem. Idziemy – pociągnął siostrę w stronę domu. Ta jednak uparcie zaparła się piętami i próbowała wyszarpnąć rękę. - Clauuuuuus, puść! Okropny z ciebie brat! - Twoje wrzaski na mnie wrażenia nie robią. - Ej noooooo! - To zaproś sobie do domu tą całą… jak jej tam – wywrócił oczami. Nie chciało mu się teraz kłócić. Skończyłoby się to jak zwykle: dostanie się jemu. A szlaban na cokolwiek to ostatnia rzecz, o jakiej marzy. - Serio? Mogę? – małej rozbłysły oczy. - Jasne. -Dzięki! – wyrwała się do przodu i wleciała przez otwarte drzwi do kuchni. Jeny, co za dzieciak. Claus zaczął się zastanawiać, czy w jej wieku też był taki postrzelony. Wbił ręce w kieszenie i zgarbiony ruszył w stronę domu. Obrzucił go jeszcze spojrzeniem: Ogromny, przedwojenny dom odziedziczony po dziadkach. Świetnie. Z zewnątrz ładny, ale sprzątania i roboty w ogrodzie od cholery. I zazwyczaj wszystko spada na niego, bo rodzice są zajęci „robieniem kariery”. Wyjątkowo dzisiaj wcześnie wrócili, inaczej musiałby lecieć po tą smarkulę do szkoły. Miał nadzieję, że nie napatoczy się ani na ojca, ani na matkę. Przeliczył się. Znajdował się w połowie schodów na piętro, gdy wesoło gwiżdżąca głowa rodziny wyszła z piwnicy. Rozmowę oczywiście musiał zacząć, nie byłby sobą, gdyby było inaczej. - Cześć synu, jak tam dzień minął? - Znośnie. Coś majstrujesz w garażu? - Naprawiam silnik od auta. Ostatnio zgasł mi na skrzyżowaniu i od tego czasu nie chce odpalić. - Aha. Powodzenia. I na tym koniec. Ojciec mógłby gadać i gadać godzinami, ale Claus w tej chwili miał inne zmartwienia. Szykuje się piękna poprawka z geografii… Wtoczył się do swojego pokoju i nogą zamknął drzwi. W końcu w swoich czterech kątach! Szybko odpalił komputer i opadł na łóżko. Poczeka tu sobie, zanim się rozgrzeje. Hmmm, a może zadzwoni po swoją dziewczynę Evę? Z drugiej strony w domu są rodzice. Nie, ten wieczór spędzi sam. Sam na sam ze swoją ulubioną grą. Drzwi w jego pokoju się otworzyły. Poderwał się z łóżka w momencie, gdy usłyszał śmiech dziecka. Zauważył jeszcze znikającą za drzwiami nogę siostry i kawałek sukienki. No nie. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, czy nie zdążyła nic zwędzić. Brakowało oficerskiej czapki należącej do jego świętej pamięci dziadka. Może nie było się czym szczycić, w końcu jego przodek był wysokiej rangi oficerem SS, ale czapka miała dla niego dużą wartość sentymentalną. Nie ze względu na poglądy czy coś, polityka go nie obchodziła. Po prostu ma mało rzeczy należących do ukochanego dziadka, a i sam przedmiot wzbudza respekt wśród kolegów. Wstał i udał się prosto do pokoju siostry. Drzwi były zamknięte, ale nie na zamek. Otworzył je z takim impetem, że uderzyły o ścianę. Młoda siedziała na podłodze i coś rysowała. Dookoła porozrzucane były połamane kredki. - Gdzie. Moja. Czapka- wycedził, starannie oddzielając każde słowo. - Jaka czapka? – głupia, jeszcze będzie udawała, że nic nie wie. - Nie udawaj. Widziałem, jak uciekałaś z mojego pokoju. Oddaj ją. - Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi – skubana, dobrze udaje zaskoczenie. - Czapka należąca do dziadka, widziałaś ją pierdyliard razy, oddawaj. - Aaaa, ta czapka! To nie ja, Abigail się nie podobała, to ją schowała. - Przestań. Nie ma żadnej Abigail. No już, bo rano obudzisz się z wężem w łóżku. - Ale to nie ja! – autentycznie się przeraziła. No cóż, wizja wielkiego gada w pościeli nie spodoba się chyba nikomu. Chyba, że samemu Lordowi Voldemortowi. Claus przeszedł przez pokój i stanął nad siostrą. Spojrzał na kartkę. Dziecięcą kreską narysowane były dwie postacie trzymające się za ręce. Jedna to na pewno Nina, co do tego nie ma żadnych wątpliwości. A ta druga? Biała twarz, czarne, długie włosy i niebieskie oczy. Do tego podarta sukienka w paski. Przecudownie. - Co to jest? – zapytał szorstko. Nie podobało mu się, że jego siostra rysuje bachory wyglądające jak trzydniowe zwłoki. - Ja i Abigail. Prawda, że ładnie? Ona ma takie śliczne włosy, też bym takie chciała! Wiesz, że mieszkała przed nami w tym domu? - Bzdury – warknął. Przebiegł go zimny dreszcz. Ten dom należy do jego rodziny od trzech pokoleń, nie ma pojęcia, kto był poprzednim właścicielem. Potrząsnął głową. Co za idiotyzm. Nie ma żadnych duchów ani nic podobnego. Smarkula coś sobie ubzdurała jak zwykle. - Nie-e. To prawda. Ale jesteś za głupi, żeby zrozumieć! Już miał ripostę na końcu języka, gdy z parteru dobiegł głos matki wołającej na kolację. Dobra. Potem znajdzie czapkę. Skinął głową w stronę siostry i szybkim krokiem udał się do salonu. Na stole stała wielka miska ze spaghetti, we włączonym telewizorze leciał mecz Bundesligi. Usiadł na podłodze i nałożył sobie pokaźnych rozmiarów kopiec makaronu na swój talerz. Chwilę potem do pomieszczenia wparowała Nina. Wskoczyła na tapczan siadając bardzo blisko brata. Koniec końców jej stopy znalazły się przy jego głowie. - Mamoooo, a wiesz, że da się zmienić kolor oczu? – zagaiła wesoło. Co ona znowu kombinuje? - Skarbie, wydaje mi się to niemożliwe. Są specjalne soczewki, ale na zawsze koloru nie zmienisz. - A Abigail urodziła się z brązowymi a teraz ma niebieskie. Claus prawie się udławił na dźwięk tego imienia. Mógł się domyślić, że znowu chodzi o to coś. Zaraz szlag go trafi. - O, naprawdę? - Tak! Ja to chciałabym mieć zielone… Albo nie, różowe! - Bardzo ładny kolor! – szturchnęła męża w ramię. – Prawda, Julius? - Hmmm, co? A tak, tak. Masz rację Magdaleno – mecz tak go pochłonął, że zupełnie nie słyszał, co do niego powiedziano. - Mamooo, a jakie ty byś chciała oczy? - Ja? Myślę kochanie, że błękit jest bardzo ładnym kolorem. Takie bym chciała mieć. - Okej! Poproszę Abigail! - Haha, no poproś, koniecznie! Clausowi zapaliła się ostrzegawcza lampka w głowie. Zignorował to dziwne uczucie. Był jednak pewien, że nic już dziś nie przełknie. Odstawił talerz, podziękował i zniknął na piętrze. Na zewnątrz było już ciemno. Wziął szybki prysznic i postanowił się wcześniej położyć. Gdy przechodził obok okna, zdawało mu się, że kątem oka zauważył jakąś małą postać w ogrodzie. Jednak gdy ponownie spojrzał w tym kierunku, nikogo tam nie było. Zignorował to. Najwidoczniej ma już schizy jak jego siostrunia. Nie zastanawiając się, co tym razem zmaluje ta nawiedzona mała, zanurkował pod kołdrę. Nie minęło 10 minut a spał w najlepsze. Rano obudził go wrzask ojca. Poderwał się z łóżka, zrzucając pościel na ziemię. Minął zaspaną siostrę przecierającą oczy w otwartych drzwiach swojego pokoju. Pognał prosto na parter. - Co się dzieje?! – Wpadł do kuchni. Serce podeszło mu do gardła. I słusznie. Jego matka leżała na środku w kałuży krwi. Ojciec opierał się o blat i zasłaniał usta ręką. Nie przyglądał się zbyt długo temu obrazkowi, odruchowo odsunął siostrę, która z ciekawości próbowała przez niego utorować sobie drogę do pomieszczenia. Zauważył jednak, że miała w oczodołach szklane oczy, zapewne należące do lalki. Były niebieskie. Resztę pamięta jak przez mgłę. Przyjazd policji, karetki. Nie poszedł do szkoły bo i jak w tej sytuacji? Kolejne dni zlewały mu się w jedno. Ustalono, że było to morderstwo. Sprawca nieznany, żadnych śladów. Przesłuchiwania wszystkich po kolei. Pogrzeb. Żałoba. Brak sensu w życiu. Przeżył dopiero 17 lat. To zdecydowanie najgorsza rzecz, jaka go mogła spotkać. Jaka mogła spotkać kogokolwiek! Ale nie może się wiecznie załamywać, musi być silny, dla ojca, dla Niny, dla wszystkich. Świat nie będzie się nad nim litował w nieskończoność. Po około tygodniu jego umysł był z powrotem na tyle trzeźwy, że zaczął kojarzyć wszystkie fakty. Siedząc przy biurku, odtwarzał w umyśle ostatnie dni szczęśliwego życia. Jakiś mały element, mała wskazówka, coś, co wyjaśni sprawę… Nic nie wpadało mu do głowy. Zaczął wyłamywać sobie palce. Beznadziejna sytuacja. Nagle przypomniał sobie rozmowę małej Niny i matki dzień przed jej śmiercią. Cholera… Chwycił za telefon i wykręcił numer do ojca. Żałoba żałobą, ale na niego spadł obowiązek utrzymania rodziny, nie mógł opuszczać pracy. Claus pomyślał, że gdzieś się zatrudni, żeby chociaż trochę dorzucić się do budżetu, ale nie o tym teraz. Po czterech, dłużących się sygnałach odebrał. - Julius Eichmann, słucham? - Tato, to ja, wiem co się stało! - Co gdzie się stało, synu, o co chodzi? - Pamiętasz rozmowę mamy z Niną, wtedy przy kolacji? - Na dużo rzeczy wtedy rozmawialiśmy, do czego zmierzasz? - Musiałeś słyszeć, ta o kolorze oczu i Abigail i… Przerwane połączenie. Co się dzieje?! Claus z wściekłością cisnął telefonem o ścianę. Zaklął na głos. Przez okno zauważył, że jego siostra znowu jest w ogrodzie. Rozwścieczony do granic możliwości udał się właśnie tam. - Nina! – wrzasnął na siostrę. Wzdrygnęła się. – To jej robota, prawda? To sprawka tej twojej wiedźmy, którą tu sobie ściągnęłaś – wysyczał. Dziewczynka się skuliła. – To ona zamordowała mamę, prawda?! - Nie mów tak, Claus, boję się ciebie… - w oczach zebrały jej się łzy. On się jednak nie ugiął. Nie robiło to już na nim żadnego wrażenia. - Każ jej stąd spieprzać i odwalić się od naszej rodziny, już! - Claus… - Słyszysz?! – wrzasnął i rozejrzał się dookoła, zwracając do „wyimaginowanej” Abigail. – Nie boję się ciebie! Jeśli będzie trzeba, odeślę cię tam, gdzie Twoje miejsce suko! Znowu usłyszał śmiech dziecka. COŚ wbiegło do domu. Kątem oka zauważył tam ruch. Ignorując siostrę, pobiegł w tamtą stronę. Gdy przekraczał próg, światło nad drzwiami zamigało i zgasło. Usłyszał jeszcze, jak Nina go woła. I co z tego? Dopadnie tego pieprzonego ducha teraz. W przedpokoju potknął się o coś i prawie wywrócił. Przed upadkiem uratowała go szafka na buty. Wściekły zapalił światło. Na ziemi leżała odrąbana głowa jego ojca z nasuniętą na czoło czapką dziadka. Cofnął się i zakrył usta dłonią. Zebrało mu się na wymioty. „Niech to będzie zły sen, błagam, niech ktoś mi powie, że to mi się śni!”, pomyślał. Za dużo jak na jedną osobę w tak krótkim czasie. Ponownie spojrzał na głowę znajdującą się w rosnącej kałuży krwi. Łzy wściekłości same popłynęły mu po twarzy. Do czapki była przyczepiona karteczka. Walcząc sam ze sobą, podszedł i ją odczepił. Krzywymi literami ktoś na niej napisał: „Zabraliście mi moją rodzinę, więc ja zabiorę ci twoją.” O co, do cholery, chodzi?! Nikt nikogo w tym domu nie zamordował! To nie możliwe! Przypomniało mu się, co mówiła jego siostra. Że Abigail mieszkała tutaj przed nimi. No jasne, to oczywiste. Poprzedni mieszkańcy domu zapewne zostali wysiedleni. Albo rozstrzelano ich na miejscu. Albo wywieziono do obozów. Nie wiedział. Nagle urosło w nim bardzo silne pragnienie zemsty. Dlaczego jakaś pieprzona zjawa mści się za coś, czego dokonali jego przodkowie?! Przecież dziadkowie nie żyją, nie może załatwić swoich spraw w zaświatach?! Zbiegł do piwnicy i chwycił za siekierę. Nie wiedział, czy z duchem może walczyć w ten sposób, ale ma inny wybór? Nie ma. Nie zniechęciło go nawet to, że w tej chwili zgasło światło w całym domu. Wrócił na parter. W szufladzie znalazł latarkę. Dawała słabe światło, ale lepsze to niż nic. Serce waliło mu tak, jakby zaraz miało zmiażdżyć żebra. Bał się, naprawdę się bał! Do tego nie widział nigdzie siostry. Ani na podwórku, ani na dole. Pewnie ukryła się gdzieś na piętrze. Oby nic jej nie było, Jezu, tylko nie Nina! Z duszą na ramieniu wszedł po schodach. Oświecał każdy kąt. Nic nie widział. Gdy wszedł do swojego pokoju, latarka zgasła. COŚ poderwało się z końca pokoju i obok niego przebiegło. Chwycił to za włosy i zatkał usta dłonią. Mechanicznie rzucił tym o ziemię i wbił siekierę. Poczuł jak krew trysnęła mu w twarz. Kolejny cios. I kolejny. Przestało się w końcu ruszać. Zdyszany Claus opuścił siekierę na ziemię i zamknął oczy. Koniec. W końcu koniec. Pozbył się tego czegoś. Chwila. Duchy nie mają ciał, więc nie powinno być krwi! Co… Dlaczego… Światło się zapaliło. Z otartymi ustami chłopak wpatrywał się w pocięte zwłoki. Błękitne oczy wlepione były w niego do końca. Nina. Zatoczył się do tyłu. Siekiera wypadła mu z rąk. Za sobą poczuł regał z książkami. Zakrył twarz dłonią. Gdy ponownie spojrzał na pokój, licząc na to, że nic przed chwilą się nie zdarzyło, zobaczył JĄ. Wychudzona do granic możliwości, blada, stała tam i wpatrywała się w niego z przekrzywioną głową. Pomyślał, że oczy koloru spranego jeansu wwiercają mu się prosto w duszę. Było mu już wszystko jedno. Nawet nie zareagował, jak upiorne dziecko doskoczyło do niego. Nie ma po co żyć. **************************************************** „Z OSTATNIEJ CHWILI: Wczoraj wieczorem w miejscowości *** w południowych Niemczech doszło do potwornego zabójstwa. Siedemnastoletni Claus E. brutalnie zamordował swojego ojca Juliusa i ośmioletnią siostrę Ninę. Sam popełnił samobójstwo, strzelając sobie w głowę. Sprawa jest o tyle szokująca, iż tydzień wcześniej w tym samym domu miało miejsce zabójstwo Magdy E. – żony Juliusa E. Biegli podejrzewają…” Mężczyzna w podeszłym wieku westchnął ciężko, po czym zwinął gazetę w kulkę i wrzucił do kosza. Przez myśl przeszło mu jeszcze, że świat staje się coraz bardziej zepsuty, po czym udał się w sobie tylko znanym kierunku, zapominając o sprawie. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Źródło : http://straszne-historie.pl/story/6401 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie